Iuliell
by Nimiel
Summary: Als Denethor die Fürsten von Gondor um Hilfe bittet seine Stadt zu verteidigen, zögert Imrahil nicht und bricht sofort nach Minath Tirith auf. Mit ihm kommt seine Tochter, die aber ihre ganz eigenen Ziele verfolgt...
1. 2

Der Himmel im Norden war schwarz geworden. Im Westen, wo die Sonne stand, war er glühend, und unheilverkündende Streifen hingen wie blutiger Seetang am Horizont.

Im Osten schob sich, wie eine Decke aus grauem Blei, ein Gewitter herauf, vor der zerfaserte Wolkenfetzen standen wie blau ausgelaufene Tinte. Und daneben zog schwefelgelber Dunst daher, in dem es vor Blitzen zuckte und funkelte.

„Es scheint," meinte Jera „wir werden schlechte Wetter bekommen!"

Othala sah sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Ja," sagte sie „es sieht bedenklich aus. Aber wir müssen trotzdem weiter!"

„Vernünftig wär's," sagte Jera und betrachtete missmutig den gelb schwarzen Himmel „wir suchten uns einen Unterschlupf. Ich sage dir, hier in dieser Gegend und bei so einem Wetter, das ist kein Spaß; Vor allem da wir so nah am schwarzen Turm sind."

„Ja, Minas Morgul. Ich spüre es," die alte Frau senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern „ Schwarz sind die Zeiten und der dunkle Herrscher rührt sich in seiner Festung!"

„Unsinn!" schalt Jera sie „ es wird schon alles gut gehen!" Sie streckte die Hand aus „Ich spüre die ersten Regentropfen! Lass uns in einer Höhle Schutz suchen!"

Der Regen wurde stärker und durchnäßte die Kleidung. Langsam sammelten sie ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen.

Es wehte ein kräftiger Wind über die Ebene. Hier hatte er freies Feld bis zum Wald. Dieser Platz gehörte nicht mehr zu den freien Königreichen. Es war Niemandsland; Grenzgebiet. Verlassen und verwildert.

Nebel kroch über die zerklüfteten Felder und der Himmel verdunkelte sich.

Kein Lebendes Wesen regte sich , nur die beiden Frauen, die eine mit langen braunen Haare, schon von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, die andere mit einem rotblonden Zopf wanderten über die Ebene.

Zwischen einer umgestürzten Kiefer und einem Felsblock blieb Jera stehen.. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah sich um.

„Was hast du?" fragte die Alte, und hob ihre müden Augen.

„Oh!" stieß Jera mit einem keuchen aus „Dort!" sie hob ihre zarte schmale Hand und wies mit ihrem weißen Finger auf den Felsen.

Dort saß ein kleines Mädchen, nackt und bloß, saß sie da und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wanderer.

Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hüllte sie wie ein Mantel ein und ihr kleines Gesicht schien das eines kleinen hilflosen Mädchens, doch ihre Augen, meergrüne Augen, sahen die beiden Frauen scharf an.

Es wehte ein kalter Wind vom Meer herauf. Er brachte Feuchtigkeit und den Geschmack von Salz auf den Lippen. Er brauste über die schwarzen Felsen und hinüber über das freie Feld.

Auf der Grenze zwischen Fels und Wiese lag eine Festung mit ihren schwarzen Palisaden, aus schwarzen Stein erbaut.

Es war eine prächtige Festung, obwohl sie nicht den schönsten Anschein hatte. Sie war stark und fest in den Fels gebaut und trotzte dem Wind, der Jahrhunderte an ihre Mauern schlug.

Hier gab es nur das Meer und die weiten Wiesen.

Imrahil, der Lehnsherr von Belfalas und Fürst von DolAmroth, saß an diesem stürmischen Abend in einem großen Zimmer, mit Blick auf das schäumende schwarze Meer.

Er sah seine Tochter die breite Treppe herab steigen. Seine Tochter, nicht sein Fleisch und Blut, aber seine Tochter. Sie war sein Juwel, das er liebte, als hätte er ein Herz aus Gold, und in diesem Herzen war nur Platz für seine Frau, Jera, und seine Töchter Lothiriel und vor allem Raelynn

Schwarz haarig und erhaben betrat sie den Raum, ein verlorenes Kind in einer verlorenen Zeit.

Sie war schon immer anders gewesen. Nachdenklich und besonnen.

Der Qualm des Feuers lag in der trockenen Luft. Das Feuer warf flackernde Schatten auf die langen Wandteppich. Er zeigte ein Jagdszene.

Raelynn setzte sich zu ihrem Vater an den kleinen runden Tisch und sah zu wie er an seiner Pfeife zog.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Imrahil „Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich habe dich beim Abendessen vermisst!"

Raelynn legte ihm ihre schmale, weiße Hand auf den Arm. „Ich habe mich nicht wohl gefühlt!"

Imrahil hob eine silberne Karaffe und goß Wein in einen Becher.

„Das ist guter Wein!" sagte er und drehte den Becher in der Hand, bevor er ihn seiner Tochter reichte.

Sie nahm einen Schluck; bedächtig und konzentriert.

Er betrachtete sie mit einem liebevollen Blick. Schön war sie, und kühl, wie eine Blume im Schnee.

Sie sah auf „Ich will mit dir gehen!"

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu ihr. Sie sah ihn stumm an, mit ihren unergründlichen grünen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Grüne Augen. In Belfalas waren die Menschen braunhaarig und grauäugig.

„Ich bleibe nicht hier allein, und warte, warte auf das Ende, oder auf den Anfang. Tatenlos in jedem Fall!"

Er sagte nichts und blickte sie nur weiterhin an.

„Stolzes Kind!" sagte er lächelnd „ Dein Platz ist hier, hier in Sicherheit, sieh dir deine Schwester an, sie reißt sich nicht darum in den Krieg zuziehen!"

Jetzt sprang ein unwilliger Funke in ihre Augen; Ihr Blick verhärtete sich, ohne das sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille.

Im Feuer brach krachend ein Scheit entzwei.

„Dir ist es wirklich ernst!" stellte Imrahil ruhig fest „Nun gut, geh mit mir, wenn du ein ordentliches Schwert führen kannst!" Er lachte in sich hinein. Das war gut. Raelynn war zu gut um sie in irgendwelchen sinnlosen Kriegen zu verlieren. Sie war stolz und unnahbar, und noch dazu klug. Nicht jeder hatte so eine Tochter. Nur gut, das sie hier nicht viel von den Kämpfen mitbekamen.

Ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln huschte über Raelynns Gesicht.

„Natürlich Vater!" sagte sie und erhob sich langsam. „Wenn das eure Bedingungen sind...!"

Sie machte eine schnelle Bewegung, ein sirrendes Geräusch war zu hören, und in der Mitte des Wandteppich, stak Imrahils silberner Dolch.

Langsam wandte sie ihrem verwirrten Vater den Rücken zu und schritt die lange Treppe hinauf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	2. 2 Kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

Das große Schwarze Pferd bäumte sich majestätisch auf, bevor es in einen schnellen Galopp verfiel.

Die schlanken starken Beine berührten den Boden kaum ; Fast flog es dahin, über das hohe weiche Gras an den Ufern des Morthond. Der Himmel war von Wolken zerfetzt und die Sonne brach an einigen Stellen, hell, weiß und gleißend durch.

Die schwarze, lange Mähne des Pferdes flatterte im starken Wind, der ihm und dessen Reiter entgegen wehte.

Eine kleine Eule saß hoch oben auf dem Ast einer knorrigen Eiche und beobachtete schläfrig aus ihren gelben, halb geöffneten Augen ,wie das schwarze Pferd über die Ebene eilte.

Sein Reiter schmiegte sich sanft an den Rücken des Pferdes und paßte sich jeder Bewegung an.

Als sie kaum mehr eine halbe Meile von der Eiche entfernt waren, breitete die Eule ihre Flügel aus und strich lautlos über sie hinweg.

Der Reiter sah ihr nach, wie sie am hellen Horizont verschwand. Er zügelte sein Pferd, als sie den Waldrand erreichten. Der Reiter hatte die Hände locker über die Zügel gelegt und passierte die Bewegungen des Pferde geschickt aus. Der schwarze Hengst tänzelte kurz, und blieb dann Schweiß naß und schnaubend stehen.

Der Reiter tätschelte das Pferd , und schwang sich aus dem Sattel.

Mit der Leichtigkeit einer Katze landete er sanft auf dem blätterbedeckten Boden.

Er hob den Kopf und sog die frische Luft des Waldes ein. Die Bäume standen hier licht, und das Grün des Frühlings hatte noch nicht ganz das Grau des Winters vertrieben und dennoch war der Wald erfüllt mit neuem Leben.

Ein Lächeln huschte über das edle Gesicht des Reiters. Er war ein Elb und er betrachtete nur kurz, wenn auch intensiv die Umgebung und wünschte, das dieser Platz noch einen nächsten Frühling erleben würde. Er warf sein langes schwarzes Haar über die Schulter, ließ den Blick noch einmal wandern, und schwang sich dann zurück auf den Rücken des Pferdes.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, und gleich darauf preschten sie weiter.

Jetzt war es nicht mehr weit, bis nach Dol Amroth

Dunst hing noch über den Klippen an dem kühlen, frühen Morgen. Die ersten Vögel begannen zu singen und in den Ställen, etwas unterhalb der Festung, regten sich die Pferde. In den Ästen schimmerten Spinnennetze, die voller Tau hingen wie Tropfen aus schwerem Silber.

Das dumpfe Knarren des Tores unterbrach die Stille- ein Reiter auf einem großen hellbraunen Wallach ritt über den gepflasterten Hof. Der Hufschlag des Pferdes dröhnte durch die stille Morgenluft und stieg bis zu den höchsten Türmen von Dol Amroth.

In einem dieser Türme saß Raelynn auf ihrem Bett. Obwohl die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen war, war sie schon wach, und angekleidet.

Stumm sah sie auf, als sie den Hufschlag vernahm. Vor diesem Geräusch hatte sie sich seit Tagen gefürchtet und es zugleich sehnlichst erwartet.

Sie warf ihren dicken schwarzen Zopf über die Schulter und stand ruhig auf.

Als sie sich aus dem hohen Fenster lehnte sah sie unten das große braune Pferd, das noch ganz verschwitzt von dem langen Ritt war.

Und sie konnte noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Reiter erhaschen, der gerade in die Festung geführt wurde. Auf seiner Brust glitzerte das Wappen von Minas Tirith.

Es war ein schöner Tag, der Himmel war saphirblau und die Sonne schien warm. Ein heftiger Wind zerrte an den Fahnen, die über der Festung wehten.

Bedächtig schritt Raelynn durch die langen Gänge der Burg. Sie hoffte darauf einen erneuten Blick auf den Neuankömmling zu erlangen. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft hatte Imrahil ihn in seine Gemächer rufen lassen, und seit dem war keiner von beiden aufgetaucht.

Raelynn hatte gehört, wie sich ihre Schwester Lothiriel mit einer anderen Frau im Hof unterhalten hatten. Sie wußte, das sie eine der wenigen war, die wußte was dieser Reiter zu bedeuten hatte, obwohl niemals jemand mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte. Lothiriel war immer die erste, die die neuesten Gerüchte preisgeben konnte. Sie hielt die Fäden der Klatschbasen in der Hand.

In ganz Dol Amroth wurde darüber spekuliert was er wohl wollte und welche Nachrichten er brachte, und über einige dieser Gerüchte konnte Raelynn nur lächeln.

Sie blieb stehen. Wie lange müßte sie noch hier herum wandern, bis sie etwas erfahren würde.

Sie wollte nicht warten. Entschlossen strich sie ihr langes graues Kleid glatt und schritt zielstrebig zu den Gemächern ihres Vaters.

Fürst Imrahil zog an seiner Pfeife. Er saß in Gedanken versunken in seinem großen Sessel und zupfte an seinem schon ergrauten Bart.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein junger Mann, seine blonden kurzen Haare waren durcheinander, und seine Kleidung war voll Staub und gezeichnet von einem langen Ritt.

Er betrachtete den Fürsten eindringlich.

„Mein lieber Tairon," begann Imrahil schließlich „ Eure Nachricht hat mich keineswegs überrascht. Ich habe schon lange die schreckliche Ahnung, das so etwas passieren würde, und wie ihr mir Denethors Lage, eure Lage geschildert habt, gibt es nur wenig Hoffnung!"

Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht „ Der Feind ist in der Überzahl, und lauert vor den Toren," fuhr Imrahil fort „Sagt, wie ich handeln soll?"

Tairon sah den Fürsten fest an „Ihr solltet alles in eurer Macht stehende tun, um eurem Schwager zur Hilfe zukommen!"

Der Fürst lächelte. Das ungestüme Wesen, dieses jungen Mannes gefiel ihm.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl tun," sagte er langsam „ und ich zögere keinen Moment, doch ich bezweifle das ich euch eine große Hilfe sein werde!"

„Jede Hilfe, ob groß oder klein, ist Willkommen!" sagte Tairon

„Wisst ihr," erwiderte Imrahil „Meine Ritter werden mir folgen, doch kann ich von den Anderen Soldaten kann ich nur etwa siebenhundert entbehren!"

Tairon atmete tief ein. Siebenhundert. Er hatte erwartet, das Dol Amroth mindestes mit fünfzehnhundert Soldaten half. Der Fürst hatte wohl die Enttäuschung im Gesicht des jungen Mannes gesehen, und er wurde ernst. „Tairon, das liebste was ich tun würde, wäre meinem Schwager mit einem Heer von dreitausend Mann zur Hilfe zukommen, doch meine Mittel sind beschränkt. Wir hatten einen harten Winter und schon die siebenhundert werden eine Belastung sein. Doch meine Männer sind gute Kämpfer, stark und tapfer, und habt ihr nicht gesagt das jede Hilfe Willkommen ist?"

„Natürlich, mein Herr, doch auch Denethor setzte große Hoffnung in die Truppen von Dol Amroth...."

„Ich kenne meinen Schwager!" unterbrach ihn Imrahil „ Das ist das Meiste was ich tun kann, und das werde ich gut tun. Spätestens in zwei Tagen werden wir aufbrechen!"

Es klopfte, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schwang die hölzerne Tür auf.

Tairon stand auf, als die junge Frau eintrat

Ihr schwarzes schimmerndes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, ihre grünen Augen im Dämmerlicht glitzern und ihre feinen Finger vor dem Schoß gefaltet, bot sie einen andächtigen Anblick.

Tairon verbeugte sich sogleich und hoffte auf ein Lächeln, doch bekam er nur ein leichtes Nicken und einen kurzen Blick.

„Vater verzeiht!" Sie hatte sich an den Fürsten gewandt „Verzeiht meine Störung, doch ich .....!"

Imrahil hob die Hand „Es ist Gut, Raelynn. Ich schätze deine Meinung!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das Tairon niemals bei diesem strengen Herrn erwartet hätte.

Sanft faßte Imrahil die Hand seiner Tochter und sie ließ sich auf der Lehne seines Stuhles nieder.

„Tairon, darf ich Euch vorstellen, das ist meine Tochter Raelynn .Wir verdanken ihr so manchen weisen Rat!" Tairon senkte erneut den Kopf.

„Und das, Raelynn," fuhr der Fürst fort „Ist. Tairon. Ein Botschafter und Freund der königlichen Familie in Minas Tirith!" Raelynn sah den jungen Mann an und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Doch bald wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zu.

„Vater, sagt, was gedenkt ihr jetzt zu tun?" Sie sprach ruhig mit ihrem Vater. Sie war der genaue Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, Lothiriel, der er nur flüchtig auf dem Hof begegnet war.

Lothiriel hatte lockiges dunkelblondes Haar, graue Augen, und sprühte nur so vor Fröhlichkeit. Er hatte den Eindruck, das sie wohl pausenlos reden mußte, und Raelynn? Kühl und edel, vielleicht auch etwas melancholisch, und doch hatte sie etwas an sich, das einen aufsehen ließ, wenn sie sprach.

Sie konnte einem wohl gleichzeitig große Freude und großen Schrecken schenken.

„Mein Kind!" Imrahil sprach „Ich werde wohl für einige Zeit gehen müssen, um mit meinen Soldaten Minas Tirith zur Hilfe zukommen!" Er seufzte schwer. Raelynn legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter, doch nicht sanft um ihn zu trösten sondern fest und sicher.

„Gut, geht, doch ich werde mit euch kommen! Ihr habt es versprochen!" Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen , und unter diesem Blick schien der starke Herrscher dahin zu schmelzen.

„Mein Kind, meine Tochter, du bist mir so lieb. Ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig wie deine Schwester und blieb hier!" Diese Blicke ließen einen Funken in Raelynns Augen springen.

„Meine Schwester!" sie lachte , und dieses Lachen, obgleich es wunderschön anzusehen war, ließ Tairon einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen „Meine Schwester. Ja, sie bleibt hier, doch sie will es nicht anders, Vater, ich bin nicht wie sie, ich habe keinen Spaß an diesem höfischen Leben, und das

ist nur einer der Gründe warum ich dich begleiten will.


	3. 3 Kapitel

Kapitel 3 

Raelynn ritt einen Hengst von der Farbe eines hellen Mondes. Seine Zaumzier war aus kostbarem Leder und lauterem Gold, vom Hals baumelten ihm Gehänge Opal- und Topaskugeln, die als Glücksbringer dienten.....

Raelynn aber trug keinen Schmuck ,nur die graue und schwarze Uniform der Krieger.

Ein einziger Ring saß an ihrer Rechten- ein kleiner goldener Schwan. Ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter zum Andenken an ihre Heimat. Auf den Satteltaschen des Hengstes war klein das silberne Wappen von Dol Amroth eingestickt, das Schiff mit dem Schwan.

Ihr schwarzes Haar war mit einem Band von heller Seide gerafft und in drei hüftlange Zöpfe geflochten.

Neben ihr Ritt Imrahil, in voller Rüstung, und um sie herum eine Schar der besten Ritter von Belfalas ,gefolgt wurden sie von etwa siebenhundert Mann zu Fuß.

Raelynn wandte ihren Kopf und blickte zurück. Zurück zu der großen schwarzes Festung auf den Klippen des Meeres, die sie niemals verlassen hatte. Es war ihr Gefängnis gewesen. Ihre Kette.

Was lag jetzt vor ihr?

Bald entschwanden die dicken Mauern aus ihrer Sicht, und sie richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne.

Immer weiter und weiter ritten sie gen Osten, dort wo sich dichte schwarze Wolken auftürmten und ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln schienen.

Sie kamen schnell voran; Schon am Ende des ersten Tages , an dem sie die ganze Zeit an den Füßen der Dor-en-Ernil entlang geritten waren, verliefen sich die Berge langsam und das Land wurde flacher.

Als die Nacht hereingebrochen war, lagerten sie kurz, nicht weit von den Ufern des Ringló entfernt.

Imrahils Plan war es, die Nacht durchzumarschieren und am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit schon den Sirith überquert zu haben.

So hatten sie bei dem hellen Schein des Mondes gute Sicht und kamen tatsächlich schnell voran.

Raelynn hatte die Hände ruhig über die Zügel gelegt und überließ ihrem Pferd den richtigen Weg zu finden. Der lange Ritt hatte sie, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung kaum ermüdet und so lauschte sie jetzt aufmerksam in die Nacht hinein.

Die Fußsoldaten hatten begonnen alte Lieder zu singen. Imrahil, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr Ritt, sprach mit einem einer Ritter und lachte aus vollem Hals. Seine Rüstung schimmerte im Mondlicht.

Raelynns Gedanken verdunkelten sich. Wie konnte dieser Mann noch immer so gelassen sein? Die meisten aus diesem Heer, und das wußte sie mit Sicherheit, würden niemals wieder nach Hause zurück kehren, und auch das Schicksal des Fürsten stand auf Messers Schneide, denn schonen würde ihn niemand.

Sie betrachtete den Horizont. Schon seit mehreren Stunden hatte sie den rötlichen Dunst gesehen, der im Osten aufzusteigen schien.

Zum Glück hatte sie anderes zu tun, als sich in das Schlachtgetümmel zu werfen. Sie atmete tief durch und betastete ihr Hemd, unter dem sie ein Stück Pergament, gut verborgen wußte.

Ja, sie hatte besseres zu tun.

Es war eine schöne, warme Nacht, ohne Wolken. Der Mond schien hell und man hatte eine Gute Sicht.

Ein großes schwarzes Pferd galoppierte fast lautlos über die stillen Ebenen von Anfalas.

Das Meer rauschte und die Wellen schlugen mit lautem Tosen gegen die schwarzen Felsen. Die schwarzen Felsen. Dol Amroth war nah.

Das silberne Zaumzeug des Pferdes funkelte im Licht der Sterne, als der Reiter die Zügel anzog. Das Pferd schnaubte und schüttelte den stolzen Hals.

„Ruhig ,ruhig!" sagte der Reiter und strich dem Tier über die Flanken. „Bald kannst du ruhen!"

Der Reiter richtete sich in seinem Sattel auf und überblickte das stille Land und das glitzernde Meer.

Vor ihm sah er schon die Wasser des Morthond, er war bald an seinem Ziel; Vorübergehend.

Als der Mond schon weit im Westen stand, sah der Reiter, gegen den heller werdenden Himmel, die Silhouette einer großen Festung. Es waren vielleicht noch acht Meilen. Er trieb sein Pferd zur Eile an.

Und kaum eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich das große eisenbeschlagenen Tor von Dol Amroth.

Ein schwarzes Pferd trabte über den gepflasterten Hof und hielt, Schweiß überströmt und mit Schaum vor dem Mund vor einer großen Treppe.

Jera, die Fürstin von Dol Amroth, stand am oberen Ende dieser Treppe. Sie sah das prächtige schwarze Pferd mißtrauisch an. Und natürlich der Reiter erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war, allem Anschein nach ein schwarzhaariger Elb.

Jera war erstaunt. Ein Elb in Dol Amroth?

Er trug eine kostbare Kleidung. An seinen Ärmeln und am Saum seiner Weste glitzerte Silber in der aufgehenden Morgensonne.

Jera warf ihren langen rotblonden Zopf über die Schulter. Die Sonne machte einzelne graue Strähnen sichtbar.

„Seit gegrüßt Fremder!" sagte sie, als sie fast am Ende der Treppe angekommen war. Der Elb verbeugte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich grüße euch Herrin von Dol Amroth." Sagte er mit lauter melodischer Stimme und sah ihr in die Augen.

Jera hielt den Atem an. Seine eisbaluen Augen schienen sie zu durchdringen

„Wer seit ihr, und was führte euch in diese Festung?" fragte sie rasch, damit er nicht ihre Verwirrung sehen konnte.

„Ich bin Curòn Uilos. Ich komme gerade aus Rohan, genauer gesagt von den Furten der Isen, und ich habe wichtige Nachrichten für den Fürsten Imrahil von Dol Amroth!"

Jera runzelte die Stirn. Sollte sie diesem Elben glauben schenken?

„Mein Gemahl ist nicht da. Er brach gestern Morgen auf, um meinem Bruder Denethor, dem Stadthalter von Minas Tirith zur Hilfe zukommen. Ich bedaure, dass ihr zu spät kommt!"

Das Gesicht des Elben wurde ausdruckslos. Niemand hätte je erraten können was sich ins einem Inneren abspielte.

Doch als er sprach, schwang ein Hauch von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich danke euch für diese Auskunft. Für mich heißt es so bald wie möglich abzureisen, vielleicht kann ich ihn noch einholen. Könntet ihr bitte nur meinem Pferd versorgen. Die Reise war anstrengend?"

Jera nickte und gab einem Diener das Zeichen das Pferd fort zuführen.

„Ihr sollt Verpflegung bekommen, und sonst wünsche ich Euch eine gute Reise!" mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und eilte zurück in ihr Haus.

Über Curóns Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, doch es war nicht herzlich.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich das große Tor wieder und entließ den Reiter auf seinem schwarzen Pferd.

Die Mittagsstunde war schon länger überschritten ,und die Sonne brannte gnadenlos vom wolkenlosen Himmel.

Gerade war eine leichte Brise aufgekommen, die die müden Soldaten etwas erfrischte.

Am Vormittag hatten sie schon die Wasser des Serni überquert und bewegten sich jetzt ,zwar langsamer als zuvor, doch stetig auf die Ufer des Sirith. Von dort waren es noch knapp siebzig Meilen bis nach Minath Tirith.

Imrahil war zufrieden. Er hatte sich in seinen Sattel zurück gelehnt und seine Rüstung etwas gelockert.

Sie würden Plan mäßig am Morgen des vierten Tages in Gondors Hauptstadt eintreffen.

Er hatte es geschafft einen anderen Übergang über die Wässer des Gilrain und des Serni zu finden, als den weiten Umweg über Linhir zu machen. Dadurch hatte er enorme Zeit gespart.

Der Fürst hatte sich dazu entschlossen am nächst besten Platz Rast zu machen und ihr Lager auf zuschlagen.

Er blickte übers eine Schulter und sah die schon müden Soldaten, die trotz der Hitze immer noch weiter marschierten.

„Germor!" Er winkte einen großen schwarz haarigen Ritter zu sich

„ Ich schlage vor, das wir ein wenig voraus reiten und das Gelände erkunden, und dann die Soldaten nachkommen lassen. Es hat keinen Sinn sie unnütz während der Suche nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz zu ermüden!"

Germor nickte und wandte sich an die anderen Reiter. Imrahil zog seine Rüstung zu und überprüfte seine Steigbügel. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er den stechenden Blick seiner Tochter. Den ganzen Weg hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt, doch oft hatte er ihre grünen Augen auf sich ruhen gespürt.

Still wie ein Adler, der auf seine Beute wartet ritt sie neben ihm.

„Raelynn, was ist?" fragte er und stellte sich ihrem Blick. Sie hob wandte Kopf .

„Nichts, Vater!" sagte sie und zog ebenfalls die Gurte ihres Sattels enger. Imrahil wußte, was sie wollte.

Sie wollte mit reiten und ein geeignetes Lager finden, das stand außer Frage, und noch dazu würde wohl kein Wort darüber fallen, das sie es nicht tun sollte. Imrahils senkte seinen Blick und schalt sich selbst, das er so nachgiebig war.

Die Hufe der Pferde klangen dumpf auf dem dicken blätterbedeckten Boden des Waldes.

Es waren zwölf Ritter, der Fürst selbst und seine Tochter, die so durch den Wald jagten.

Das Dämmerlicht, das dort herrschte, ließ ihre Konturen fast mit dem dunklen Erdboden verschwimmen.

Die Bäume standen hier dicht, und Imrahil musste sein Pferd zügeln. Erdrosselte es, bis es zum stehen kam und drehte sich nach seinen Reitern um.

Raelynnn stand schon neben ihm, wie ein Schatten, der ihm gefolgt war. Die anderen Ritter folgten allmählich .

„Hier kommen wir nicht weiter!" sagte Imrahil und sah sich um.

„Nach was suchen wir eigentlich?" fragte einer der Ritter.

„Nach einer Lichtung ,nehme ich an" antwortete ein anderer Ritter auf Imrahils rechter Seite und sah den Fürsten an. Der nickte und strich sich über den kurzen Bart.

Eine Pause trat ein, in dem alle dem Rauschen des Waldes lauschten

„Warum ist es plötzlich so still?" fragte ein anderer Ritter und sah über seine Schulter.

Auch Raelynn hatte die Veränderung der Umgebung gespürt. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte umher. Auf den Gesichtern der Ritter konnte sie eine Spur von Furcht erkennen, doch sie fühlte eher das Gegenteil.

Sie wußte nicht wieso, doch sie hatte keine Angst, ja, sie verspürte sogar ein Hauch von Sicherheit und Überlegenheit, vor dem was da kommen sollte, und es kam.

Ein vielstimmiges Zischen drang durch die Luft und im nächsten Moment hörte man das schwirren von Pfeilen.

Instinktiv hoben die Ritter ihre Schilde, Imrahil zog sein Pferd zurück und hob sein Schild so, dass es auch seine Tochter schützte. Aber Raelynns Gesicht huschte ein überhebliches Lächeln. Wieso sie es lächerlich fand, das der Fürst sie schützen wollte konnte sie in diesem Moment selbst nicht sagen.

„Orks!" rief Imrahil laut und riss sein Pferd herum.

Die Ritter brachen die Pfeile aus ihren Schilden und zogen jetzt Ihrerseits die Waffen.

Orks strömten nun aus allen Löchern und Spalten, hinter Bäumen und Felsen kamen sie hervor und griffen die Gruppe an.  
Raelynn sog scharf den Atem ein, als sie unter einem Schauer von Orkpfeilen ruhig auf ihrem, Pferd sitzen blieb.

Sie hatte schon viele Geschichten über diese wüsten geknechteten Kreaturen gehört. Doch eigentlich waren sie nur Fabelwesen in ihrer kleinen Welt gewesen, und sie hatte ihnen früher nur die unwirkliche Angst eines Kindes zuteil kommen lassen, doch jetzt, da sie Auge in Auge ihnen gegenüberstand spürte sie keine Spur dieser Angst, mehr eine große Überlegenheit dieser bemitleidenswerten Rasse.

Während die Ritter mit erhobenen Schilden und präzise geschwungenen Schwerthieben die Angriffe der Orks abzuwehren versuchten, saß Raelynn immer noch auf ihrem Pferd.

Es sah so aus, als ob die Orks bald besiegt werden würden. Viele lagen schon Tod oder verwundet auf dem mit schwarzem Blut befleckten Boden. Sechs kämpften noch.....drei vielen. Imrahil schlug einen mit seiner Faust zu Boden , und sein Pferd trat den nächsten nieder.

Stille kehrte ein, nur das Keuchen der Ritter, und das Schnauben der aufgeregten Pferde war zuhören.

Imrahil sprang aus dem Sattel um sich um einen am Boden liegenden Reiter zu kümmern.

Raelynn sah es wie in einem Traum. Aus dem Gebüsch rechts neben dem Fürsten tauchten plötzlich zwei weitere Orks auf. Ihre schwarzen Gesichter zu gräßlichen Grimassen verzogen und mit ihren spitzen, primitiven Waffen um sich schlagend. Der Fürst wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Raelynn ließ sich langsam aus dem Sattel gleiten. Der Blätter bedeckten Boden federte unter ihren Füßen. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch ihre Haare und zog an ihrem Umhang.

Sie bückte sich, und entriß einem Toten seine Waffe. An der Spitze glänzte rotes Blut.

Die Orks waren nur noch einen Meter von Imrahil entfernt, als dieser langsam den Kopf drehte und die tödliche Gefahr erkannte.

Er öffnete den Mund, und das Entsetzten war auf seinem Gesicht zuerkennen.

Doch noch ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte, seine Waffe zu ziehen, wurde ein Schwert , mitten in den Rumpf des Angreifers gerammt.

Der Ork machte ein kreischendes Geräusch und häßliche Laute gurgelte aus seinem Mund, seine vor Schmerz weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierten die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand und ihn mit ihren unergründlichen Augen zu Boden gehen sah, und sein Maul verzerrte sich zu einem lautlosen Todesschrei.

Über Raelynns Hände rann schwarzes Blut.


	4. 4Kapitel

Germor, der schwarz Haarige Reiter, presste seinen Fuß auf die Brust des Orks, während die Anderen seine Hände umklammert hielten.

Imrahil, noch ganz weiß Gesichtig, trat ruhig vor seinen Feind.

„Ork!" rief er ihn an „ Was habt ihr in diesen Wäldern zu suchen!"

Der Orks wehrte sich, er strampelte , warf seinen hässlichen vernarbten Kopf zurück und versuchte freizukommen. Schwarzes Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde am Kopf.

„Der Fürst hat dich etwas gefragt!" zischte Germor.

„_Azráhr u bagronk scha...!" _knurrte der Ork und entblößte seine gelben spitzen Zähne.

„Antworte mir!" rief Imrahil wütend.

Der Ork schrie und wand sich unter den Händen der Ritter wie eine Schlange.

Raelynn hatte sich abgewandt, hastig versuchte sie sich die Hände von dem Blut zu reinigen, das wie Schuldmale an ihrer Haut haftete.

Sie wußte nicht was geschehen war. Woher war diese Sicherheit gekommen, als sie sich ohne weiteres zwischen den Ork und den Fürsten gestellt hatte?

Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, als sie die Bilder der letzten Sekunden vor ihrem Inneren Auge sah. Wie leichtsinnig war sie mit ihrem Leben umgegangen.

Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Und der seltsame Blick, den der Fürst ihr zugeworfen hatte, als sie von dem Angreifer zurück getaumelt war:E r hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Sie presste die Hand auf die Brust, und als sie unter dem dünnen Stoff das Pergament fühlte, wurde sie ruhiger. Bald würde sie alles wissen!

Unsicher drehte sie sich um und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Ritter zu, die im Kreis um den Orks standen.

Germor hatte mit der Hilfe der anderen Männer, den Ork gefesselt. Er lag jetzt , sich immer noch windend und spuckend auf dem Waldboden. Die Soldaten hatten sich einige Schritte entfernt und hörten dem Fürsten zu, der ihnen seine Pläne mitteilte.

Raelynn machte noch ein paar unsichere Schritte vor. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie den Ork wirklich sehen wollte. Jetzt ekelte sie sich vor ihm und dem schwarzen Blut, das in seinen Adern floss,

und doch war da etwas, das sie dazu bewegte immer weiter zu gehen.

Imrahil sah auf, als er seine Tochter langsam auf sich zukommen sah. Ihr schmales Gesicht war blass, und auf ihrer Kleidung waren schwarze Blutspritzer zusehen. Er schluckte.

Seine liebe kleine Tochter. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Woher kam dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen, als sie den Ork getötet hatte. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck dabei....er schauderte. Grausam, wild, nicht seine sanfte ruhige Tochter.

Und doch hatte sie ja damit sein Leben gerettet, er musste sich erkenntlich zeigen und ihr danken.

Der Fürst ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und hob die Hand.

Raelynn sah die Hand des Fürsten und seinen zutraulichen Blick, doch sie wußte, das er sich dazu überwand sie in den Arm zunehmen.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schmiegte sich kurz an den kalten Brustpanzer.

Imrahil strich ihr sanft über das tief schwarzes Haar. Sein Haar war braun, braun fast schon dunkelblond, wie fast alle Haare der Menschen aus Belfalas.

Seine liebe Tochter. Etwas an ihr hatte ihn schon immer dazu bewogen, sie zu lieben, obwohl sie nicht die Fröhlichkeit Lothiriels besaß. Sie konnte ihn, ohne das sie ein Wort sagte, Froh oder Traurig machen. Und jetzt spürte er wie sich langsam sein Schreck löste und Stolz in ihm aufstieg.

Seine starke Tochter....ihren seltsamen Blick verdrängte er.

Er spürte wie sie sich langsam von ihm löste und mit stummen Blick hinüber zu den Anderen sah.

„Jetzt ist ja alles vorbei!" flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wange

„Gleich reiten wir zurück, und wir nehmen den da mit. Verhören können wir ihn auch später!"

Raelynn löste sich von ihm und nickte. Imrahil lächelte sie an, dann drehte er sich um und half seinen Soldaten die verschreckten Pferde zu beruhigen.

Raelynn trat jetzt sicherer auf. Sie hob den Kopf und straffte ihre Schultern.

Sie atmete tief durch. Der Ork , der sich gerade noch erbittert gegen seine Fesseln gewehrt hatte, verstummte auf der Stelle. Seine schlitzartigen gelben Augen weiteten sich; seine Hände gruben sich in den weichen Erdboden.

Raelynn stand einige Sekunden schweigend vor ihm. Blätter fielen von den Bäumen über ihnen.

Fast konnte sie den schnellen Herzschlag des Orks hören.

„Wie ist dein Name!" sagte sie in einem gebieterischen Ton, der ihr fremd vorkam.

Der Ork öffnete sein grässliches Maul und stockte.

„_Azráhr__!" _zischte er. Seine braun geschuppte Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und wich Raelynns Blick aus als ob sie ihn schmerzen würden.

„Was hattet ihr hier in diesen friedlichen Wäldern zu suchen!?" fragte Raelynn und sah das Geschöpf zu ihren Füßen hart an.

Der Ork wand sich; Bäumte sich auf, als ob es eine Qual war, auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

„_Schh àk_......_Grischlock!" _sein Gesicht vorzog sich „Das Auge..._ahr u svha _...wir ..spionieren!" winselte er.

Raelynn verstand. Sie wußte was er meinte. Sie wollte nicht länger dieser grausigen Sprache lauschen, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Es lag ja auf der Hand, was diese Geschöpfe tun sollten. Eigentlich war es sinnlos diesen Ork mitzunehmen, vielleicht würde es eher Schaden...

Der Ork wälzte sich jetzt auf dem Boden hin und her. Es schien, als ob er versuchte davon zu robben, doch weit würde er mit seinen Fesseln eh nicht kommen.

Mit Abscheu sah sie ihn an.

„Du wirst später verhört, und ich hoffe für dich , du sagst dann mehr!" sagte sie , und mit einem letzten Blick wandte sie sich ab.

„_Grèmlock sch à ka rezkàa !" _der Ork schrie. Raelynn hob die Hände um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„_Azráhr...kez ah Iûliell!"_ der Ork hinter ihr Keuchte. Raelynn wollte seine Worte nicht mehr hören, wollte ihre Bedeutung nicht mal erdenken, und doch brannten sie sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

Schwarze Wolken zogen von Osten herauf.

Der Himmel sah bedrohlich aus, und die Hitze, die über dem Land hing machte eine Reise nicht gerade angenehm.

Curón Uilos ritt immer noch auf seinem Pferd über Gondors Ebenen hinweg.

Gerade hatte er bei Ethring den Ringlo überquert und galoppierte nun über Dor-en-Ernil hinweg.

Er selbst rechnete sich aus, das Imrahil bis jetzt, nur knapp einen Tag Vorsprung hatte.

Er musste ihn erreichen, am besten noch bevor er überhaupt die weiße Stadt betreten hatte.

Curón treib sein Pferd zur Eile an. In einer oder zwei Stunden würde er Linhir erreichen.

Genau zwei Stunden später trabte er schwarze Hengst über die Hölzerne Brücke von Linhir, einem kleinen Fischerort. Curón hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sein Tempo innerhalb des Ortes zu verringern, doch sein Pferd war müde. Beide, Reiter und Pferd hatten in den letzten Tagen kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt.

Curón ließ den Hengst jetzt im Schritt gehen. Hochmütig ertrug er auch die gaffenden Blicke der umhergehenden Menschen, die hier unten, im Süden Gondors, kaum je einen Elben zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

„Werter Herr, darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" sprach ihn einer der Fischer an.

Curón blickte zu ihm hinunter und wartete einige Augenblicke bis er Antwortete.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr das wirklich!" sagte er schließlich leise. „Sagt mir, Fischer, ist in den letzten Tagen, hier ein größerer Tross aus Dol Amroth vorbeigekommen?"

Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Herr Elb, nicht hier über Linhir." Curón warf gereizt seine langen schwarzen Haare zurück. Wie sollte das möglich sein?

„Aber, werter Herr Elb," fuhr der Fischer hastig fort, als er Curóns Gesichtsausdruck sah „ Aber einige der Männer aus dem Dorf berichteten, das eine große Gruppe, wohl weiter im Norden den Gilrain überquert hat, vor etwa einem eineinhalb Tagen!"

Curón hob seine geschwungenen Brauen. Das war keine Gute Nachricht. Imrahil hatte jetzt einen noch größeren Vorsprung, da er nicht den Weg über Linhir gemacht, sondern direkt durch die Flüsse gegangen war. Curón blies verdrossen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Das bedeutete wohl eine noch schnellere Reise, wenn er sie je einholen wollte.

„Werter Herr Elb, es wäre mir eine Ehre euch für einige Stunden in meinem Haus bewirten zu können!" begann der Fischer vorsichtig „Wenn ihr mögt....!"

Curón sah ihn herablassend an. Eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit sich in diesem Dorf länger aufzuhalten, und ihm war bewusst, das er dort wohl auch keine ruhige Minute haben würde, da er jetzt schon wie eine Attraktion behandelt wurde. Doch sein Pferd war müde.

„Ich nehme euer Angebot an!" sagte er und sprang leicht aus dem Sattel. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die sich schon um den Neuankömmling geschart hatte. Curón überragte die Menschen um fast eineinhalb Köpfe .Im Süden Gondors war eine solche Größe eine Seltenheit.

Das Haus des Fischers war das größte und wahrscheinlich auch beste im Dorf. Doch für Curón war es kaum mehr als eine Baracke. Es war klein, dunjle und stank; Nach Fisch und Mensch gleichermaßen, doch konnte der Fischer und seine Familie wenigstens das Pferd versorgen.

Zu der Familie des Fischers gehörte noch seine Frau, eine Magd, und vier Kinder im Alter von drei bis sechzehn Jahren. Sie alle hatten sich im größten Raum des Hauses eingefunden und waren wohl ganz hingerissen von der Erscheinung des Elben.

Die Frau des Fischers, eine kleine dickere Gestalt verschwand sogleich in der Küche, aus der bald ein wunderbarere Geruch ausströmte. Curón verschwieg es höflicher Weise, das er keineswegs Hunger verspürte.

Seine Satteltaschen wußte er noch prall gefüllt mit Lembas.

Als schließlich die dampfenden Speisen auf dem Tisch standen, scharte sich die gesamte Familie noch näher um den Gast.

Curón probierte mal hier mal da und ließ sich zu einem Kopfnicken herab.

„Schmeckt es euch, Herr Elb?" fragte der Fischer erwartungsvoll

Curón nickte nochmals.

„Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?" fragte der Fischer

Curón schüttelte den Kopf

„Ehm.... was treibt einen Elben in diese abgelegene Gegend?" fragte der Fischer immer noch versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Geschäfte!" sagte Curón schließlich etwas genervt von der Fragerei, und als er merkte, das diese Antwort seinen Wirten zu dürftig war fügte er huldvoll hinzu

„ Ich folge dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth in die Hauptstadt, um ihm wichtige Neuigkeiten zu berichten!"

Der Fischer machte große Augen „Dem Fürsten ...in die Hauptstadt?"

„Ja so ist es!" sagte Curón trocken

„Ein wichtiger Botschafter also!" Der Fischer sah seine Frau an. „ Es ist uns wirklich eine Ehre sie hier zuhaben, Herr Elb. Gerade in diesen Zeiten sind wir froh über jegliche Nachricht. Was geht dort vor, hinter den schwarzen Bergen?"

Curòn schwieg und aß.

Die Sonne ging gerade flammend rot am Horizont unter, als Curón über den staubigen Hof ging.

Unter dem Vorwand frische Luft zu brauchen, hatte er sich aus dem Haus gestohlen.

Bald würde er wieder abreisen.

Als er um die Hausecke bog, stoben einige Mädchen kichernd davon. Die Nachricht eines gutaussehenden Mannes, der noch dazu ein Elb war, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen.

Curón schnaubte verächtlich. Er musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.


End file.
